


Influence

by sphekso



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confident Chiyoh, Episode: s03e05 Contorno, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 18:24:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4402475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphekso/pseuds/sphekso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A possible missing scene on the train in Contorno giving depth to Chiyoh's definition of and use of the word "influence" before she shoves Will onto the tracks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Influence

_Chiyoh stood at the end of the train car, leaning on the rickety railing in a confident manner that might have been called foolish. “I like the night,” she said, eyes glossed by the moon’s light. “It’s more than a period of time. It’s another place. It’s different from where we are during the day.”_

_Will joined her against the rail. He turned his own eyes to the moon. “We’re different from who we are during the day. A little more hidden, a little less seen.”_

_“When life is most like a dream,” Chiyoh said._

_Will paused, then: “Why are you searching for Hannibal? What are you hoping to find?”_

_“I’m not searching for Hannibal. I know exactly where he is.”_

_“Is he in Florence?” Will asked._

_“Yes,” she replied._

_He squinted at her. “Why didn’t you tell me you knew?”_

_She smiled a half-smile. “I told you there are means of influence other than violence.” She pressed her lips against his, just as she had in the cabin._

_His eyes widened, surprised by the kiss—just as surprised as he had been the first time—but he returned it regardless._

_“But…” Chiyoh flattened her hands against his chest, “…violence is what you understand.”_

_She shoved hard, and Will tumbled to the tracks below._

 

**FOUR HOURS** EARLIER

 

The train passed over a wooden bridge, and the vibrations penetrated Will and Chiyoh’s cabin like a jackhammer. Will shoved his pillow over his head to try to block out the noise.

“It’s no use,” Chiyoh said, apparently sensing his attempts. “The tracks are older than both our years together. And they have a music… don’t you think?”

“I think I’d like to sleep,” Will replied.

“Sleep does not come easily to me,” she said. “Even when it does, I don’t dream.”

“You’re lucky. Sometimes I wish I didn’t dream.”

“You have nightmares?”

“Yes. In the night… and in the day.”

“Nightmares of Hannibal?” she asked.

Will hugged his pillow tight. He didn’t like to open up, but the woman below him knew Hannibal on a level he never could. “You knew him well?”

She responded with silence.

Will stretched to see the lower bunk. Chiyoh lay on top of her sheets, fully clothed, hands at her sides. “Well?” Will prodded.

“You’re interested in Hannibal,” she said. “And you think that to know him, you must know me.”

“That’s not—“

“It’s true.”

“Do you want me to know you?” he asked, leaning even more over the edge of his bed.

“Hannibal has formed a sphere of influence around him,” she said. “Around you.”

Will hopped off of his bunk. He stood looking down at Chiyoh’s prone figure. “Yes. Hannibal’s influence has touched me. That’s why I need your help.”

“What do you think about his influence? What do you think it is?”

“Evil?”

“You don’t believe that,” she said. She raised herself to a sitting position. “Good and evil don’t exist.”

“Then what does exist?” he asked. He readjusted his glasses, clearly flustered. Though she was seated, she had him in the weaker position.

“Violence and sex,” she replied simply. “Violence and sex are the basic human emotions.” She hooked her legs over her bunk and peered up at him. “Which influence does Hannibal hold over you?”

“I…” Will trailed off. He shook his head rapidly. “I don’t know. I can’t tell. Hannibal and I… I mean _we_ …”

“I know already. You don’t need to know. Yet.” She raised herself to her feet and stepped close to Will. They stood nose-to-nose. “What is my influence on you?” she asked.

Will opened his mouth to speak, but she didn’t wait for an answer. She cut him off with a kiss, strong and forceful. She gripped his back and abruptly pulled him against her. “Sex,” he gasped. “Your influence is sex.”

She trailed her hand across his naked back. “What do we do next?” she asked.

He cringed as she kissed him again. “You keep asking questions without—“ he attempted. She interrupted him again, this time by yanking down his pajama pants. He tried to jerk them up again, but her grip was vice-tight. “You can’t just—“

“I can,” she said. “I would know you as I have known your _nakama_. Only then can I be sure.”

“Sure of what?”

She undid her shirt, letting it dangle open before she tossed it aside entirely. “Sure that you understand,” she said, as if that made any semblance of sense.

Will darted his glance down at her breasts. “I don’t mean to stare…”

She grabbed the back of his head and jerked it down. “Stare. Stare as Hannibal stared. Only then can you know him.”

He fought against her grip and kissed her this time, just as strongly as she’d kissed him.

She smiled. “Good. Now you understand.” She collected shirt and slipped back into it.

“What did you just—“ Will demanded, fastening his pants again.

“Now you can understand,” she said.

“Understand? You haven’t even given me a question.”

She lay back down on her bunk. “Sleep. You will find the question I’ve answered for you.”

He blinked at her, then climbed up to his cot and pulled the sheet up to his neck to preserve his modesty. “Is this about… understanding influence?” he asked after a few minutes.

“Sleep."

Will nodded, though she couldn’t see. He shut his eyes and drifted off. His last thought: _Hannibal’s influence over me is… this? No… both. It’s both…_


End file.
